nstoakfandomcom-20200213-history
Glanborough
Glanborough WIP Glanborough is a harsh north-western region of Mandorgan. It is home to vast glens and mighty mountains- and honourable men and elves. In the fourth year of the Third Era, the region is ruled by House Camlan- A House that has ruled this region for centuries, forged out of the northern men. The overall population of Glanborough is roughly 290.000. The regional capital is Alderain. The ruling house is House Camlan, lead by Aidan Camlan, Lord of the Glens. Glanborough Content # 1 History of Glanborough ##1.1 The War for Glanborough ##1.2 The Battle of Heldaria #2 The Houses ##2.1 House Camlan ##2.2 House Ainsley ##2.3 House Cornard ##2.4 House Lauchlan ##2.5 House Teygora #3 Military #4 Culture #5 Important Characters #6 Foreign Affairs History of Glanborough Though the region is united under House Camlan for six centuries, it has not always been so. Before House Camlan came to power, it was House Morley that ruled. A House which was known for it fierce and merciless elven leaders. The Morleys ruled over both men and elves back then, but favoured the elves by extremes. Humans were not suited for anything but work. Only few human Houses existed; House Camlan, House Ainsley, House Teygora, House Lauchlan and House Coluim. These five Human houses ruled smaller villages which was inhabitet by humans only. The most mad elven king, King Calardan, went too far, though. At a noble party in his castle, he invited all the elven lords to parttake in a raid on one of the Human villages. It was the village of Greniold, ruled by house Coluim. The Elven nobility gathered some of their knights and rode to the village. When the raiding party arrived, Count Kildrick Coluim threatened them and ordered them to turn around. However, Mad King Calardan refused, and instead he drew his sword and stabbed Count Kildrick in the back as he was on his way back inside his keep. Most of the village had gathered outside to see why the King had visited them...Now they knew, and they were terrified. Men, women and children fleed in panic, as they were all slaughtered by the Elven knights. Through a whole night this happened, and the Elves destroyed House Coluim. The very next day, the remaining four human Houses met and agreed that the Mad King must die. However, none of the human counts wanted to take the role as leader of the rebellion. Fortunately, and only through insurance that the other counts would support him, Count Atthol Camlan raised his sword and swore to the other Counts, that the lands of Glanborough would be in human hands before his life had ended. The War for Glansborough And so it happened, that The War for Glanborough began. Humans against Elves, atleast that is what it was in the beginning. Even though the humans were vastly outnumbered, they did not fear the Mad King. The war waged on for three years, with fights back and forth, however, the Humans won more and more land, and more elves started to support Atthol Camlan. This eventually led to the coronation of Atthol Camlan- making him King Atthol Camlan, the First of his name. However, the humans suffered a devasting defeat in the House Camlans city, Prymoor. King Calardan Morley rode besieged the city, with an army of 20.000 men, also laying waste to the surrounding farmlands. The city, which was defended by only 4.000 men, was taken and afterwards burnt down. Fortunately King Atthol Camlan had already marched out, just a few days before the siege. Now, King Camlan was sitting in the Glens with 15.000 men, whose moral was dropping rapidly. All hope seemed lost, as King Morley raided more and more villages in the human part of the Glens.- But King Camlan found out that not all Elves supported King Morley. An elven army, consisting of Noble Elvish houses, who had been denounced by the Elven King, brought an army of 7.000 soldiers to King Camlans warcamp. Now- the King of Men united Elves and Men and marched through the Glens. It was at the field of Heldaria that the fate for Glanborough was sealed. King Calardan Morley and his 20.000 elves met King Atthol Camlan and his 22.000 men and elves, and the armies clashed together. During the battle, King Camlan was dismounted by a spearman- but saved by Count Ainsley. It is said that after the battle King Camlan swore an oath to House Ainsley, which sounded like "I, King Atthol Camlan, swears on my House, that House Camlan shall forever support and be in debt to House Ainsley, unless violent disputes erupt. King Calardan Morley was killed in the battle, along with 18.000 of his troops, whereas King Camlan only lost 14.000. It was the most bloody battle in the history of Glanborough, and it forever changed the region.